THE LEGACY OF SPYRO: THE LEGEND OF VALINOR
by pendragon56
Summary: Spyro's story is over, but ten generations have passed and a new purple dragon has been born. the world has been torn apart by fifteen years of war amongst the dragon clans. now only the new purple dragon can restore balance amongst the elements. this story is inspired by 'The Last Airbender', with a few creative twists of my own.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legacy of Spyro: **

**The legend of Valinor**

* * *

><p><strong>hello everyone. Pendragon here. ok heres the deal, i love spyro the dragon to the point that it gets a little creepy. i especially love the legend of spyro games because i feel that it makes a great story. so im taking a crack at expanding upon it. somethings you may need to know, the story takes place 500 years after spyros birth (because thats long enough for ten dragon generations) and is set around the next purple dragon this story is going to be a long one, split up into 4 sections: ice, lightning, earth and fire. all characters from the legend of spyro games belong to the games, not to me :(. but all new characters were invented by yours truly :)<strong>

**ok here we go, enjoy this chapter, its mostly just setting the scene and i hope you will all stick with me till the stories end.**

**please review because like my attention seeking little broher, i die without praise. haha. i am also open o ideas and criticsm so pleaseeeeeee review thankyou and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Book 1: ICE<p>

These are the celestial caves. Once the pinnacle of the world, now it is home only to ghosts, faded music and to the chronicler. This is the chronicler's library. How large it is, none can say. It stretches on till the dawn of time itself... nearly.

The shelves are stacked to the top with books... but not ordinary books; these are the books of time. Everything that is, was, will be and will never be is recorded in this room.

The room is filled with the sound of scratching as new books write themselves, new stories are being told. In the centre of the library there is an hour class.

The lifetimer of the world, it has been pouring sand for over a million years and it is hardly empty, there is still plenty of time... all the time in the world. When all has gone dark and all has faded the hourglass shall turn over and all will begin again, it is the nature of the reality.

Besides the mighty hourglass, their stands a dragon. His scales are a rich sky blue; they were once an orange red. He has four horns upon his head; he wears a blue robe and a small hourglass that mirrors its larger counterpart. The old dragon has kindly eyes as bright as red spirit gems. The world knows him as the chronicler, but he once had another name. The old dragon turns to his visitor.

'Be welcomed friend, long have i awaited you', the stranger remaines silent as he listenes to the blue dragon 'my name is chronicler but you may name me Ignitus.'

'How did i get here, where's Valinor. Is he safe?' the stranger spoke.

The blue dragon raised his paw and waved his visitor into silence.

'I understand your confusion and concern believe me. Valinor is fine, rest yourself and I shall tell you his story. It is a story that begins fifteen years ago with the birth of the new purple dragon, but in truth it actually started a thousand years before that. Rest now and I shall tell you the whole story; it is my job after all. And when I am finished I shall explain what comes next.' The visitor nodded to the chronicler and made himself comfortable upon the floor, the chronciler raised his fore paw and from a shelf a large black book flew towards the two dragons, the cover had a name upon it.

'This story truly began a thousand years ago...' the chroniclor said. the stranger read the cover of the book, it heald a single name _MALEFOR_ 'With the birth of a monster'.

Long ago, in another age, this world was a place of peace and prosperity. The dragons were once powerful and just people, they united the divided peoples of the realms; the apes, moles and cheetahs and times were good. This all changed when the time of the purple dragon came to be. A dragon born once every 500 years. Great hopes rested upon that child, his name was Malefor. In his training he far exceeded all those that had came before him, mastering the four base elements and many other powers that were rare and unimaginable; shadow, wind, convexity and even time itself.

The duty of the purple dragon was to act as a bridge between the four guardians and the people of the realms. The purple dragon wielded more power than any living creature, and the knowledge and wisdom to use that power for the benefit of all races...

But Malefor's heart held a lust that could not be sated.

In his arrogance, Malefor desired more power; he challenged the dragon council to fight him. He claimed that as the strongest, that it was his right to rule, he wished assume the role as king of Warfang and all the realms stretching from Dante's Freezer to the black mountains. Despite his individual power, Malefor was beaten by the collective strength of the four guardians. He was cast into exile, banished from the land he was charged to defend.

It was a dark day for the world, and many dragons wept to see that their defender had fallen. In his dark seclusion, Malefor's mind was warped by anger, resentment and loneliness. In the caves beneath the mountains he forgot the joys of the surface and hatred festered within his heart. It is said that while within the mountains, Malefor came across an ancient catacomb.

Inside that tomb Malefor learnt ancient dark rituals. He learned of an ancient race, created as a mockery of life, the Grublins, Ogres, Orcs and Golems of the deep. He returned to the realms in secret and poisoned the council of the ape clan, who had grown jealous of the other races that they lived amongst. Malefor lead the apes away from their peaceful homes and drew them into his darkness.

From within the black mountains the apes mined steel and iron, they crafted a new lair for their master, a crude and cold throne built upon sorrow, the apes and Grublins held no true gift of craft and could not carve things of beauty like the mole clans.

Malefor then proceeded in greater crimes by teaching his armies to artificially harness the power of the gems... the dragon's life force. In his solitude, Malefor's soul grew more malevolent as his army grew, the weight of his malice cracked the mountain to its heart, creating a dark abyss were the lost souls of this world could reside. With his army built, Malefor wasted no time in attacking the realms. Many died in that first assault as Malefor's armies attacked the southern coast, striking upon an earth dragon village.

The dragons tried to defend their homes but were unable to stop the dark tide; many younglings were slaughtered without mercy.

Malefor's forces spread across the lands, brining destruction to the free people of the world. Hundreds of lives were lost. For sixty years Malefor's armies fought with the forces of Warfang, slowly but surely the apes and Grublins were forced back, but Malefor could not be defeated, could not be slain his power was too great.

In a last stitch attempt, the four masters that had taught Malefor to manipulate the elements challenged him to a final confrontation. Malefor accepted the challenge, blinded by his own power; by believing himself to be invincible he became victim to the belief that all other beings were as selfish as himself. No one, not even the chronicler of legend could have predicted the outcome of that battle.

The four guardians fought like true dragons against their fallen student. They fought for one another, and they fought for their people. But Malefor had honed his skills since their first battle all those years before; he used new abilities of darkness and was able to beat down his masters. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that the masters preformed the ultimate sacrifice. They had entered that battle knowing that they would die; they had left their apprentices instructions of what to do.

The masters could not kill Malefor, but by sacrificing their own lives they preformed an ancient spell, their spirit forms striped Malefor's soul from his body. Malefor was no longer alive, but he was not dead. He was something in-between. As such his body could not be slain, the masters new that it was not their place to slay Malefor only a purple dragon could slay Malefor.

The four new guardians then preformed their master's final wish; they sealed Malefor's spirit in the prison known as convexity and cast his dormant body to the bottom of the Well of Souls. The masters knew that this would not be the end; all they had done was buy some time for the world. Time for the next purple dragon to be born, to grow and to finish the task set by his forbearers, to end Malefor's reign upon this world and to bring peace back to the realms.

four hundred years later Malefor's spirit was finally put to rest with the rising of the purple dragon Spyro, who heralded a new age of peace for our realms. For three hundred and sixty-five years Spyro, along with his mate Cynder protected the realms and lived in peace, raising their children and their children's children.

But only the dark seek to live forever, at the age of three hundred and eighty, Spyro and Cynder had grown tired of the living. Their friends had passed on many years before. The mighty hunter, the brave Sparx, the guardian's Terrador, Cyril and Volteer, as well as the young fire dragon flame, who was born in Warfang on the year of the dragon following the birth of Spyro and Cynder, Spyro took the young fire dragon under his wing and had trained him to be the new guardian of fire and Spyro's greatest friend had passed on with his mate ember.

And so Spyro and Cynder passed on, into the legend knowing that their trials were over, that the tasks of the next purple dragon would soon begin.

* * *

><p><strong>ok theirs the background for the moment, more to come, more to be explained like why exactly malefor went evil, but that wont be explained until the last section FIRE, MWAHAHAHAHA (i know you miht hate me but i love you haha) ill be ready with the second chapter soon then the stroy really starts. please stay with me on this one, you'll love it :) once again read and reveiw pleaseeee. :)<strong>

**see ya soon.**

**PENDRAGON**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. sorry its taken me so long to publish this new chapter. the truth is, i was ready to publish it 2 weeks ago, unfortunetly i went on holiday to cornwall with my family. holiday was good so now i'm back. i'm also in the progress of writing my own novel so im not sure how often i can update, but i'll give it my best shot. anyway, this is another background chapter. the story kicks of in chapter 4 so stay with it. and review pleaseeee. to those of you who did review THANKYOUUU. to those that didn't, don't be so shy. ok i've rambled enough. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sun was setting over Warfang. The sky blazed with pink fire as the great city began to rest in the twilight. A tall orange dragon with silver horns watches the sun set from the balcony of his living suite.<p>

He had left the city a year ago; he had travelled to the northern ice fields and the southern mountains. He had spent almost six months in Avalar and the enchanted forest. There were new creatures in those lands these days. The fauns that had long ago quitted the land as Malefor had begun his rise to power had recently returned to their native home near twilight falls, rebuilding their homes and brining the ancient forests to live with music and wonder.

The memory of Malefor's dark name had drawn the old dragons' eyes to the dormant volcanoes to the north of the city. Little over five centuries ago the land was burning as the dark master's armies poured forth through a belt of fire that threatened to incinerate the entire world. Now the world was healing. Forests now covered those once desolate lands. It was the year of the dragon, and ten generations had been born since the birth of the last purple dragon. On this day, in this very city a purple egg had been laid. The mother was a fire dragoness, Lady Rosa and the father was the captain of the palace guard, the earth dragon Sidiros.

"Master Piras?" the orange dragon turned to see a young crimson dragon; he was into his early twenties and was wearing bronze armour which bore the symbol of fire upon his chest.

"Ahh, Maxus. I was wondering when you would come to say hello. I have been travelling the world for over a year now. How did you know where to find me?"

The young dragon bowed to Piras "I asked the guard on gate duty, he said you had arrived an hour ago. We were afraid that you would not return in time for the birthing."

"I did promise my brother that I would be home in time for the birth of the purple dragon." Piras considered the young dragon that stood proudly before him.

"I see that you have joined the citadel guard. How may I assist you on this the most glorious of evenings?"

Maxus stood tall as he addressed the elder dragon, "your brother, Fire guardian Vulcan has requested the presence of all senior fire dragons at the birth of his children, sir".

The seriousness of Maxus's demeanour made Piras chuckle. "I have known you since you were an egg Maxus. I trained you in the art of fire. How many times do I have to tell you? There is no need to be so formal. You may call me Piras."

The young guard returned the elders smile. 'And how many times must I remind you sir. That you are the elder brother of the fire guardian. That you are a legend in your own life time. You are the dragon that fought the last legion of the Grublins, the dragon that saved an entire battalion through your mastery of fire. No matter how old I get sir you will always be master Piras, the golden dragon."

The elder dragon laughed loudly "it all sounds so impressive if you say it like that. I am the elder brother only by an hour. The last legion of the Grublins was very small only a hundred or so were left; the real legends were the ones that died in that final battle that gave their lives so that others might live. And never forget my scales are orange, not gold. But you are quite right." Piras smiled, "I am one damn good fire breather."

The elder dragon laughed again and Maxus returned with a light chuckle. "Be that as it may sir, your brother has requested your presence".

Piras walked past Maxus as he began to make his way to the fire guardian's quarters, gesturing with his wing for the young guard to follow suit.

"He shouldn't have to request anything; I wouldn't miss the birth of his children for anything under the god given blue sky. Since Vulcan became fire guardian he has let the position go to his head if you ask me." Piras said as he walked down the empty halls.

Most dragons were in their quarters, waiting for their children to hatch, the rest were outside in the many courtyards and gardens enjoying the still evening. "But, weren't you first offered the chance to take the mark of mastery and become the new fire guardian, sir?"

"I was." Piras replied, "But I turned it down."

"May I ask you why, sir?" Maxus asked. Piras paused in mid-step,

"No... You may not" he replied coldly. A little disgruntled Piras carried on his way to his brother's quarters; Maxus had fallen silent behind him, sensing that he had crossed a line.

After a few minutes, the two dragons had arrived at the tower of fire. Warfang had four towers nestled at its heart; each one was home to a specific guardian. During the majority of the year three of the four towers were empty.

The Guardians were constantly travelling across the world, visiting villages and settlements training young dragons in their elements, they only came to Warfang for the annual meeting at the solstice and equinox, when all masters and denizens of the land would come to the city in order to discuss the problems of the past few months.

While Warfang was the dragon city, its population was mostly made up by the moles and fire dragons that had settled there. The dragon race had grown greatly in the last five hundred years and now could not be contained within a single city. It had long ago been decided that three more city capitals would be built as a home for each element. The ice dragons purged the dead kings from Dante's Freezer, and deep within the frozen northern plains they had built a city of ice called 'Winter Tundra'. The lightning dragons had looked to the south and within the southern mountain range had constructed a mountain top city named 'Midnight Mountain'. The earth dragons had long ago formed an alliance with the cheetahs of Avalar and within the land had constructed a beautifully crafted underground city, the 'Artisans Home'. The dragons of fire had long ago declared Warfang as their official home.

Piras approached the large door to the fire guardian's suite, but before he could open the door, Maxus had darted forward. "Sorry sir, but I am meant to address you."

"By the ancestors, you know I don't hold with that sort of thing." Piras sighed.

"I must insist sir" Maxus said sternly.

"Oh, very well. Just don't take too long about it. I don't want to miss my kin's birth because of formalities." With that said, Maxus opened the doors.

"Presenting. The Hero of the Grublin Wars. Brother to his eminence the fire guardian Vulcan. The Golden Dragon. Lord Piras." Piras entered the room, shaking his head.

Inside the large living suite there were six adult dragons. The four fire generals were present, wearing their ornamental silver armour. Upon a large ornament bed, their slept a dragoness. Her name was Galeru, she was Vulcan's mate. Piras could see that there was also a hatchling lying next to her. The small dragoness had six stubby crimson horns, her scales were the colour of ash, with an intense red coursing through the black like veins of fire. Lying next to the hatchling was a rich ruby egg that was ever so slowly starting to hatch. In the centre of the room, dominating the surrounding space stood Vulcan. He was a large fire dragon with curved golden horns. His scales were the colour of blood. Upon his neck he wore a gold chain that bore a large ornament flame as a pendent if you had looked at Vulcan and Piras, you would never have expected that they were brothers. Vulcan was broader than Piras, he was also a head taller than Piras, and while Piras's golden eyes reflected kindness and humour, Vulcan's ruby eyes always presented a challenging glare. When they were children, Vulcan had always been the stronger of the brothers but Piras was quick and light on his wings, while Vulcan was often unsteady in the air and not very coordinated on the ground either.

"Well, well. My lost brother, home at last. Almost too late, my daughter has already hatched."

Piras smiled at his brother, "I did promise you before I left, that I would return home in time for your son's birth. How was I to know there would be a daughter as well?" Vulcan smiled slightly.

Piras looked over his brother. There was something very off about him, something more than usual. His demeanour and the way he held himself were much more assertive. There was something a little different about Vulcan's eyes as well, they were darker. The once brilliant crimson had faded into the colour of dried blood. There was something else in Vulcan's eyes... something that Piras could not put his finger on. The silence was broken by a large cracking noise. All eyes turned to the bed, where there was once a ruby coloured egg there was now a red and gold dragon hatchling. His scales were a vibrant red which clashed nicely with his golden underbelly, horns and wings. The youngling opened his silver eyes and explored the room. The four generals stared intently at the hatchling; the young dragon returned their glances with an intense challenging glare, unnerving the giant generals. Piras laughed as the young dragon turned his stare upon him, "be proud my brother, your son has only just hatched and he is already staring down masters larger than himself. Yes. I think we can expect great things from your children. What are their names?"

Vulcan did not turn to speak with Piras; he kept his eyes firmly upon the hatchlings.

"The girl is called Flare. The boy is Pyro" The fire guardian brought his head down to his son's level, "and yes. I expect we shall see great things from them both."

The small hatchling looked into his father's eyes; Piras was surprised to see that the small dragon's eyes became an image of pure terror. The small dragon darted to his mothers sleeping form, trying desperately to hide beneath her wings. What was more surprising was that the young dragoness Flare was staring up at her father with a look of wonder. Piras looked upon his brother with a look of concern, what had young Pyro seen in his own father's eyes that would frighten him so, and what had Flare seen that captivated her so?

Vulcan turned away from his children and addressed the four generals, "Now we have some business to attend to, if you would all follow me. That includes you Piras and you Maxus."

Vulcan led the way out of his chambers, closely followed by the six dragons. It was not long before they reached their destination at the top of the fire tower. The sun had completely set by this point; the landscape was illuminated by the lights of the celestial moons. The plaza on top of the tower was wide enough to allow the six dragons plenty of room. Piras looked around in puzzlement, the generals and Maxus had a distinct look of purpose within their eyes as they watched the fire guardian turn towards them. "As you know, the world has entered a new era of peace. An age heralded by the last purple dragon more than five hundred years ago. But this age we speak of is not perfect."

'Not perfect' Piras thought, 'what the blazes is he talking about? The people are happy, food is plentiful and we have peace with all known races.' Vulcan continued in his monologue.

"Less than five hundred years before this very day, there was a dragon that dreamed of a world as it had once been. When we dragons had ruled without challenge, when we were the only sentient beings upon this world. Many millennia ago. The purple dragon Malefor saw the world as I see it. A haven of dragons in which we, the most powerful of all species rule without care of those minor species that dare consider themselves to be our equals. It has long been the duty of our race to guard and defend this world. But why is that? Why is it that we, the strongest race upon this earth must serve the minor species? We are the strongest, fire is the most powerful of all elements, and it should be our council that rules the world. The other guardians would have us remain in servitude. Imagine a new world, a world of gold and red, a world that we fire dragons shall create. The minor races shall be swept away as dust beneath our feet. For a year now we have planed, building our forces and honing our armies of fire, waiting the perfect moment. Well I can say that the moment is now."

Piras turned to see that the generals were nodding in agreement. 'This is madness' he thought.

"As we speak the next purple dragon is soon to hatch within this very city. A dragon born of Madam Rosa, a daughter of fire and captain Sidiros a warrior of earth, imagine the power that we would control if this new dragon was loyal unto us. The other cities will kneel before our power or they shall fall. With the new purple dragon at our command, none shall stand against us. The world shall be ours to shape. " Piras looked to the generals, this was shear madness. But all that he saw in their eyes was admiration; even Maxus looked upon this plan with pride. "This shall be the new world order, the fire dragons will command the fate of this world and all minor species shall be ash beneath our feet"

"But sire, what of the other elements?" a general asked.

Vulcan smiled as he addressed the question "Those that surrender unto us will be welcomed with open wings. We do not wish to needlessly spill dragon blood. However those that resist and declare themselves as our enemies shall not be granted any mercy."

The moons were high in the sky now; Piras looked down upon the slumbering city with great sadness upon his heart.

'This is really happening' he thought, 'my brother has embraced madness, and so have the generals, even young Maxus looks upon this plan with joy. What am I to do?' Piras thought deeply, coming to a single conclusion. He had to warn them. Sidiros had to get his mate and his child out of the city. 'If this darkness is to spread,' he thought 'then it is the purple dragon's destiny to halt the dark tide'.

"Upon this night," Vulcan continued,

"Our soldiers shall purge this city of all inferior creatures, the purple hatchling shall be brought to me and we together shall raise him to purge this entire world. His parents shall either surrender to their fate or they shall die alongside our enemies. This is the will of the new council. Gentlemen upon this night the order of fire, begins. UPON THIS NIGHT..."

Vulcan roared to the heavens,

"WAR BEGINS".

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked that. it is a bit of a slow chapter, but dont worry the next chapter will have pleanty of violence and heart break. once agin thanks for reading. I'll publish again soon, i promise.<strong>

**_Pendragon_**


	3. Chapter 3

**wow sorry its been so long. ive had writers block and been buisy. could you believe that i sat down to start writing an essay today, but then finally i know what to write so i do this instead. never mind. well here's chapter three, lost of blood in this one so enjoy, cry, review and tell your friends. with luck the next chapter won't take me two months. well here's the last part of Valinors beginning **

* * *

><p>The chronicler looked up from the book. The page held an image of seven dragons upon the top of a tall tower. The light of the celestial moons silhouetted the dragons against the dark sky, but one was darker than the rest, his head roaring in triumph towards the heavens. But there was something else. Behind the fire guardian there was a large cruel shadow.<p>

The visitor asked a question, "You know what happens next".

Ignitus sighed as he turned the page.

The images flashed across the surface, flickering and swirling like an ocean in a storm. It was dawn, Images of the streets of Warfang stained in the blood of the moles and dragons, some had escaped, but not many. Images showed adult dragons of ice, earth and lighting being slaughtered by the guard, their screaming hatchlings taken from their cots, only the strong were kept.

The rest were disposed of.

The chronicler wept as he saw the destruction that his house had wrought. Images of fire dragons fighting for their friends, but those that raised their claws against the guards were cut down; many fire dragons remained inside their homes, clutching their children and mates to them, hopping that soon it would all be over, that soon the screams would stop.

The images swirled again and now showed the fire guardian, his scales splattered in blood, dark fire burning in his eyes. Besides him stood his generals and the young Maxus. Maxus too was covered in gore; his once shining armour was now stained with blood that wasn't his. The look on his face was one of pure enjoyment.

The image swirled as it now showed the fire guardian in an empty room, the place had been cleared out, bronze armour and gems littered the floor. Upon the wall there was a purple banner; beneath the banner was a crib. The crib was empty. The fire guardian was screaming in rage.

The scene had changed; it now showed the city a few hours earlier before sunrise. The image showed a green dragon with two black curved horns, beside him was a red dragoness her six delicate golden horns curled from her crown; she looked like she was wearing a tiara. Cradled in the dragonesses' front paw, there was a bold purple egg. The dragons were standing by the gates to the ruins of Warfang; the solitary guard was unconscious against the wall. Talking to the couple was a dragon shrouded in a black cloak, his face and horns were hidden. His forelegs were visible, even by the dim light; you could see that the mysterious dragon's scales were a navy blue.

The scene changed again back to the city after the purge. Bodies lay littered in the street the once brilliant cobblestones were stained with blood. The image was still held the image of the doors to the ruins of Warfang, but now the doors were slightly open, enough to allow an adult dragon through. In front of the door stood Maxus, along with seven other guards. The guards turned away from the sight before them, except for Maxus who looked on with admiration. Vulcan stood before the guard of the gate, his face an image of pure hatred. The guard was pinned against the door; Vulcan's tail blade was driven into the dragon's throat. Fresh blood stained the ground as the guard gurgled and became limp.

The scene had changed again; Vulcan had followed the scent of the two dragons through the ruins. He and his guards now stood in an opening. The tunnel had come out of a cliff face; it was now midday beneath them the ocean churned. The scent was still strong; the two dragons were flying southeast. They were heading towards the island. If they found sanctuary then Vulcan would never be able to find them, the swamps were powerful and ancient, protected by the old powers, if you did not know your way then you would become lost. The swamps would also erase all scent of their quarry. Somebody had shown Sidiros the way to safety, but that was not important now. They were carrying an egg, they would be slow. What was more, they were in love they would not leave each other behind. This made them weak. The nine dragons took to the sky, Vulcan smiled, by nightfall they would catch up with them.

Rosa's feet trudged through the muck of the swamp, they had arrived before sunset that had been an hour ago. They had landed upon the outskirts of the island and proceeded to the swamps on foot. It was the only way through the swamps, above the trees the sky was in constant war with itself as the winds tore against each other, this made flying impossible. The only way through the swamp was on foot, but there was no direct path. Many had become lost in the swamps, consumed by the wet earth. Fortunately though Sidiros knew the way, leading them along a safe path through the marshes.

Rosa found herself recalling the events that had lead them to this place Last night a stranger had arrived at their door. Rosa had not seen the dragons face due to the cloak, but she saw his colour, he was a navy blue dragon. He did not give his name but he spoke of the most terrible of things he said the fire guardian had lost his mind, that he planned to kill all those in Warfang that were not fire dragon, that he intends to take the purple dragon for his own. Rosa had thought this dragon was mad, but he then spoke quietly to Sidiros. Rosa did not hear what was said but, then Sidiros looked wide eyed and afraid.

"We have to go" he said moving quickly to the crib he lifted there egg from it.

"Rosa I believe him, we have to leave now."

Soon Rosa found herself with her husband and this stranger standing before the ruins of Warfang. Against the wall there was a guard, who was quietly snoring.

"I drugged him earlier; he'll be out of it until sunrise."

Rosa turned her attention upon the stranger. 'That blasted cloak' she thought why doesn't he show his face?' before she could ask, Sidiros had cut in.

"What about the others, the other dragons and moles, what about them?"

The stranger dipped his head slowly as though he was bearing great sorrow.

"I will do what I can. But things do not look good. It is by sheer luck that this exit is open to us. The fire guardian is expecting people to escape by the city walls or the tunnels to Avalar. He has forgotten about this tunnel. I shall warn who I can but if too many head for these tunnels then the fire guardian shall know of the route. The important thing now is that egg, whatever the cost you must protect him."

Sidiros nodded solemnly. The stranger reached into his cloak, drawing out an orange crystal which he handed to Sidiros. This is the path to the temple, the password is their too, it is your only hope." Sidiros nodded again; reaching out with his paw he gripped the crystal. The crystal dissolved into Sidiros's scales. He blinked a couple of times and nodded.

"Thank you my friend" the stranger moved forward and hugged Sidiros. "Good luck". Turning to Rosa the stranger saluted with his wing "madam it has been a privilege and an honour. May the wind guide you on to safer pastures."

Rosa dipped her head, and then with her husband, clutching her egg tighter to her chest. She stepped into the dark tunnels of Warfang.

Their progress was slow, the flight had taken a lot out of Rosa she was finding it awkward to traverse the marshes with only three legs; her right front paw was clutched to her chest, holding a small purple egg. Rosa could feel the pulse of life from within the egg; she could hear her child moving slightly within. Soon the egg would hatch. She would never allow anyone to take her child from her, not the fire guardian, not the ancients, not even Malefor himself. But without sanctuary the child would be in grave peril.

"We don't have long" she said.

Turning to Sidiros she asked him the question that had been tumbling around her skull for hours now, "are you sure this is the only way?" Sidiros sighed and turned his head towards Rosa.

"Although the three cities are well protected, the paths to them are guarded by the sentries of Warfang. If our informant is right then there will be a purge tonight, in the event of creatures escaping Warfang, the paths to the cities will be guarded by a large force of dragons. Avalar is the closest haven, so the tunnels will be heavily guarded. The Midnight Mountains would be the second most likely to be guarded. The Winter Tundra is out of the question, even if we could find the city; our egg may hatch anytime now. Our child would not survive to see the city. So this leaves us with one option. The Dragon Temple."

Rosa nodded; the ancient birthing temple had been destroyed when Malefor had tried to use it to purge the world. But it was said that many years later, the great dragon Spyro returned to the island that had been his home, that deep within the ancient forest, in heart of the swamp he had been raised in, Spyro had used his powers to craft a new temple out of the living earth to stand as a memorial for those that had spent their lives fighting Malefor's darkness. It was believed that the temple itself had become the home of the dragonflies. Little was known these days of these enigmatic creatures, for hundreds of years they had lived in solitude. In all of history only one dragonfly had achieved greatness in the world. The one they called the guiding light, the little comet the mighty Sparx adoptive brother to the great Spyro. It was strange, but to the ice dragons of Winter Tundra the name 'Sparx' translated as 'one who does not shut up'. Now we are trying to find a temple that has been hidden of hundreds of years, to seek sanctuary from a people that have remained undisturbed for millennia. 'Of course that depends on whether or not we don't simply get lost in this twisting forest; lord knows what dark creatures lurk in this place.'

The forest grew tighter and more constricting, the trees became thick and cruel to behold, their mighty trunks stretching to the sky. The canopy above was so thick the lights of the world above could no longer reach the world beneath. It could have been midday and they would not have known. Suddenly the trees moved away, as if some invisible power had swept the path clear. The path was now wide enough to allow three large dragons to stand side beside comfortably. It was then she noticed that the path had turned into a tunnel; the trees were large and strong, tightly woven together into a tunnel of bark and moss. The only way was either forward or back. Sidiros stopped suddenly, his eyes sharpening in the gloom. "What is it?" Rosa asked.

"I was told we would have to pay homage."

Puzzled Rosa looked ahead the tunnel was marked by two towering stone dragons.

"Wait here" Sidiros said as he boldly stepped forward. The statues somehow became aware of his approach, a golden barrier sprung up between the statutes. Sidiros stopped a few meters short of the barrier and spoke aloud "The past is prelude. Tomorrow a dim promise. Allow us entrance. Do not reject us."

Rosa was puzzled by this odd string of words; its purpose became clear as the barrier faded. Sidiros turned around and flashed a dashing smile. Rosa smiled back and raised the egg to her lips. "That's your father. A captain of Warfang. One of the most noble and valiant dragons I have ever know. It doesn't stop him from acting like an idiot though." Rosa thought about that sentence for a moment as she looked at her child, soon her son or daughter would hatch, and a name would be needed.

"Valiant" she said. Suddenly something felt wrong. Sidiros's smile had transformed into a look of horror. Rosa turned and saw what her husband had seen. Twenty meters behind them, still covered in dried blood, wearing the symbol of fire, there were nine fire dragons. Eight guards and glad in filthy black armour the firs guardian himself.

Vulcan smiled as he looked upon the two dragons, his eyes narrowed as he spotted his prise, the purple egg. He would not waste time negotiating; this would be short and sweet. Vulcan nodded to one of his guards, the unnamed dragon sprung forwards, clearing the distance between him and Rosa easily. His fangs bared, as he prepared to sink into her flesh.

This failed as a large stalagmite rocketed out of the darkness catching the dragon full on in the chest. The dragon fell heavily onto its back; before he could recover a large spiked ball of green energy fell out of the sky on top of him with a sickening crunch. The dragon screamed as he felt the spikes pierce his armour and sink through his soft underbelly. The dragon writhed for a moment and then became still. Sidiros ran forward the green energy pouring from his mouth. Cutting off the stream the ball vanished leaving the corpse of the dragon he had slain to fester in the mud. "If anyone makes a move towards my mate, i swear I'll cut you down where you stand!" Sidiros snarled.

The guards looked worried, their friend had been slain in seconds, but a stern glare from Vulcan put a stop to that. If they faced the earth dragon, there was only a _chance _that they would die. If they disobeyed the fire guardian's orders, then they would most certainly die. The six remaining guards charged forward. Maxus stayed by his master, he had different orders. Two of the dragons let lose a wave of fire, this proved ineffective as Sidiros lunged forward with his paw, the wet mud from the floor rose in a torrent which extinguished the fire. Sidiros struck the earth and a column of rock burst forward striking one of the dragons in the stomach with its sharp end, the dragon keeled over and was trampled by his comrades.

"Rosa Run!" he yelled over his shoulder.

But Rosa remained where she stood, unable to move, fear and fatigue had robbed her of movement. One of the dragons leapt into the air and became wrapped in fire as his comet dashed into Sidiros. Sidiros rolled to avoid the strike but his shoulder was hit by the inferno. Sidiros snarled as he felt his scales char and the skin beneath bubble and blister. The dragon had landed behind him, near to Rosa. Sidiros roared as he let the rage fill his mind, his child and wife were in danger. The remains of the 'earth shot' he had fired earlier flew through the air and attached themselves to Sidiros's club like tail. Sidiros spun low his tail striking the legs of the dragons in front of him, his swinging tail arched in the air landing heavily on the neck of the dragon behind him, Sidiros felt the vertebrae break with a satisfying snap. Turning his attention to the dragons before him, Sidiros saw that two of the dragons had been knocked over by his tail; the same could not be said for the last one, who had leaped into the air to avoid being hit. The dragon landed heavily upon Sidiros, bringing him to the floor the dragon sunk his claws into Sidiros's shoulders and bit down heavily on his neck. Sidiros screamed in agony as he felt blood pouring from his wounds, his heart pumping in his ears. Sidiros heard Rosa screaming his name. Mustering his strength Sidiros reared up and managed to dislodge the dragon from his back, in a flash of claws Sidiros ended that dragon's life by tearing out his throat.

"Rosa, Go!" Rosa looked behind her, past the stone dragons into the darkness. There was something in the gloom, a small golden light. "HELP!" she screamed. The small golden light flickered and vanished.

blood still pouring from his neck and shoulders, Sidiros turned his attention to his remaining enemies; the dragons were on their feet now, but they weren't alone. The fire guardian had joined the fight.

Rosa looked on in fear as she saw Sidiros fight the three dragons. The two guards were pitiful against him, in moments another lay dead upon the muddy floor. The fire guardian was a more dangerous adversary. Strong and merciless, in moments Sidiros was bleeding from many wounds. As the battle continued the last dragon Maxus had sneaked round the failing dragons he pounced upon Rosa. Rosa screamed in fright as the young dragon racked across her chest. Sidiros heard the scream and turned away from the battle "ROSA!" he roared. Suddenly Sidiros stopped. He looked down to see the wicked tail blade of the fire guardian protruding from his emerald chest. "Ancestors. Protect my son." Vulcan smiled wickedly, "don't worry. He shall grow to be a worthy weapon." the tail blade twisted violently letting loose a wave of blood. Sidiros's green eyes remained open, but they were no longer seeing. Gently he fell into the mud; Sidiros had died protecting what mattered most to him.

Through a haze of pain, Rosa watched as Sidiros fell. The world dropped out beneath her. The darkness was absolute. Rosa turned her gaze to the red dragon before her, she saw him smile cruelly. Screaming Rosa let loose a torrent of fire, the fire was so intense that it burned white. Maxus yelped in surprise as he tried to dodge the inferno. The fire roasted his left wing, destroying the thin membrane. Maxus screamed in agony as he lunged forward his claws cutting deep gashes into Rosa's stomach. The dragoness screamed in pain as the fire torrent cut off, she fell backwards, clutching her egg to her heart. Tears were welling in her eyes from pain and sorrow. Maxus reared up as he prepared to finish her with a slash to the neck. His mind ablaze with pain and glory, when suddenly he heard it. It sounded like an angry hornets' nest, only bigger. Maxus turned towards the tunnel. From the darkness burst a massive angry rainbow. Maxus's eyes widened in fear as the wave of colour broke down upon him. The next think he felt was intense pain as though his entire body was being lacerated by small knives.

He heard a voice scream "For the honour of the temple!" Maxus forced his left eye open and saw what the swarm was. The creatures were tiny insects, each had two forearms, all were carrying weapons and all were angry. The dragonflies hacked shallow cuts all over Maxus's body. In moments his body was covered in a million lacerations. From behind the wall of colour a deep voice spoke "we have them, let's go!" Suddenly the white hot stabs of new cuts stopped leaving only the dull throb of bleeding wounds.

Maxus raised his head, the barrier was up Rosa and the egg where gone, as was the body of Sidiros. As quickly as they had come, they had vanished again.

Vulcan lowered his wing, the wall of colour had been too bright to behold. The battlefield now only held the bodies of the five deceased guards and the bleeding form of Maxus, the egg was gone. The sole surviving guard looked up at Vulcan "what now my lord?" Vulcan calmly walked forward to the barrier; his tail snaked out behind him and swiftly slit the guards' throat with his tail blade. The guard squawked in surprised and dropped to the forest floor. 'It has been a long day' he thought to himself.

The barrier was impenetrable, without a password no creature except a dragonfly could pass through it. He had seen those _Creatures _pass through its shimmering surface. Three other shapes had been moving through the colours, two dragons and a cheetah Vulcan had guessed by the silhouettes. They had grabbed the bodies and the egg and disappeared. Then the barrier activated and the dragonflies poured through it.

"I'll find a way back" he said, smiling "this changes things, but not much, I shall find a way through." It was then Vulcan looked upon the weeping form of Maxus, his once handsome features were lacerated with millions of wounds. Vulcan pulled a face of disgust. 'It would probably be better to kill him' he thought, 'but I do need him, for now.' Vulcan reached into a pouch on his hind leg and drew out five large red gems; he tossed them upon Maxus's bleeding form.

"Clean yourself up" he said, "we have a war to command."

* * *

><p><strong>i know right that Vulcan is one cold bastard. why is he like this, who helped valinor's parents, who showed the way out of warfang? the memory stones are an important feature they will be used later. valinor's chronical starts now so we will be going 16 years into the future. please dont hate me for what happened to Sidiros. i hope you enjoyed the fight scene. my first ever XD anyways I'll seeyou all soon. please read, reveiw and tell your friends, like any writer i must gather you praise to survive the cold sarcatstic months. once again, thank you for reading<strong>

**Pendrgaon**


End file.
